The field of the invention is fishing equipment and the invention relates more specifically to devices for holding fishing rods and sounding a horn or activating a light when a fish is hooked. Many of such devices have been patented including devices shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,909,860; 3,156,997; 3,228,135; 3,560,969; 3,835,568; 3,862,508; 3,945,143; and 3,992,798.
The primary difficulty of the prior art fishing rod holding and signaling devices is the inability to be readily adjusted to poles of different weights and to pulls of various forces which are required to activate the signal. While most if not all of the prior art devices shown in the above-listed patents would be expected to be effective if properly adjusted for a particular fishing rod under certain conditions, none of the devices are believed capable of quick and accurate adjustment when a different fishing rod is used or the wind conditions or current conditions change drastically.